


red tulips

by vonseal



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, jinwoo is briefly mentioned tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal
Summary: bin loves red tulips, so it's the perfect way for myungjun to confess. until it isn't.





	red tulips

**Author's Note:**

> day two of myungbin week! this fic aint as good as day one oops.

When Myungjun arrived that morning with a bunch of flowers in his hand and a determined glint in his gaze, everyone seemed to understand what he was about to do.

He was obvious. His feelings and emotions were obvious. He wore his love on his sleeve, and it shone brightly enough for the entire office to take notice of it rather early on, weeks and months ago.

He was confident that today his feelings would not remain secret any longer from the one man who deserved to hear them.

Of course, the moment said man passed by his cubicle and commented, “Lovely flowers, Myungjun,” Myungjun choked up and refused to respond, other than a quick nod and an aversion of his gaze.

His coworkers looked on in agony.

“Myungjun, seriously?” Jinwoo asked. He frowned, then leaned over Myungjun's desk. “I thought you were going to tell him today.”

Myungjun gripped tightly at his flowers. He had just sat down and was taken by surprise from the sudden appearance of his boss, Mr. Moon, and had yet to fully prepare himself for his confession.

“I...I am,” Myungjun assured Jinwoo, then cleared his throat. His face felt flushed. He was certain he was blushing. “I just need, um, need some time to think.”

Jinwoo pursed his lips. He reached a hand over to play with the petals of Myungjun's flowers. “You chose his favorites – red tulips. How dense is he, then, that he doesn't realize they're for him?”

Myungjun defended his boss. “Mr. Moon isn't _dense!_ He's...just not paying attention, I guess. Be-Besides, it's not like I let _him_ know of my feelings. He doesn't have any reason to think anything of these flowers.”

“I don't know about that.” Jinwoo didn't seem convinced. “He's always looking at you when you're working, and he makes sure you two sit together at office lunches, and he dotes on you as if you were already his boyfriend.”

Myungjun wanted to believe all of that. He wanted to believe he was special to Bin, and so he allowed himself to swell with pride for a few seconds before shaking his head. “No. It's not me he loves, trust me.”

Jinwoo just rolled his eyes and returned to his own desk, leaving Myungjun staring nervously over at Bin's office door. It was closed, but through the window, Myungjun could see him. He was hanging up his jacket on the coat rack and ensuring his tie was on straight. He smiled at himself in the mirror, checking his teeth and combing back his hair.

He turned and glanced at Myungjun, who gasped and looked straight back at his computer, pretending he _hadn't_ just been ogling his boss.

Myungjun kept the flowers under his desk for the majority of the day. He told himself he couldn't find a good time to hand them over. He came up with many different excuses as to why the flowers should just stay with him.

His excuses were what ruined him.

His computer had an issue, and after clicking around for a few minutes and searching for a solution on his phone, he realized it was probably a lost cause. _Something_ was wrong with it, and he was unable to fix it himself. He had to call the IT desk, who promised they would send someone to fix it for him.

The IT man sat in Myungjun's desk and, unaware of the bouquet of flowers underneath, pulled the chair up far enough to crush them.

The red tulips are caught in the chair's wheels. The IT man didn't seem to notice, and Myungjun could only gaze upon his ruined confession in horror.

He spent the rest of the day attempting to fix the mess that was caused. Petals were mushed and falling off. The bulbs, even, inside of the flowers were crushed to pieces. Not a single flower of the entire bunch was salvageable, and Myungjun gave up.

Perhaps he just wasn't meant to confess. Perhaps things were not supposed to work out between the two of them.

Myungjun accepted his fate. He tossed the flowers in his trashcan and packed up for the day.

Before he could leave, however, he heard Bin suddenly exclaim, “Myungjun, what happened to your flowers?”

Myungjun looked over at him. Bin had pulled the tulips out of the garbage and was staring at them with such pity in his eyes. Myungjun's heart felt heavy as he muttered, “The chair rolled over on them.”

Bin clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “What a shame,” he responded. “They're...they're my favorites, too.” He sighed and shook his head. “Were you going to give these to someone?”

Myungjun nodded.

“Ah, damn.” Bin smiled, a little awkward, and said, “Must've been someone really lucky.”

Myungjun's heart now skipped a beat.

Someone lucky? Surely Bin wouldn't be saying that unless he truly thought Myungjun's crush was lucky to have him. It might have been words of courtesy, or else something to cheer Myungjun up since his flowers were ruined, but Myungjun wondered if it was something more.

“It was for you,” he blurted out, finally willing to test the waters.

The few employees that remained watched on with baited breath and wide eyes, and Myungjun, too, awaited the response that would follow.

There was silence, first. And then Bin asked, “Wait, you...got _me_ flowers?”

Myungjun bit down at his cheek. “I was going to confess,” he said, then gestured at the ruined floral arrangement. “I can't now.”

Bin stared at him. “You...want to confess to _me?_ ”

“Yeah.”

He heard Bin laugh, and he wanted to run, but Bin grabbed his hand and smiled kindly down at him. “Well, you don't need flowers, Myungjun. I'll accept your confession even if the pretty flowers are destroyed.”

Myungjun heard, vaguely, beyond the pounding of his own heart, his coworkers sigh in relief or else quietly cheer him on, but he didn't pay them any attention. Instead, he stared at the man before him, at his boss, at the man who liked him back, and grinned widely.

“If I had known _that_ , I would've saved a lot of money,” he teased.

Bin hugged him, still laughing, and Myungjun decided he could get used to this feeling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on my [tumblr](http://www.vonseal.tumblr.com) or my [twitter](https://twitter.com/nightmjare)!


End file.
